


Morning Light

by UnholyPlumpPrincess



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Biting, Bloodhound has a vulva (Apex legends), Bloodhound is used to being dominant and needs to be placated like a kitten, Bruises, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Just let people take care of you goDDAMN, Kissing, Marks, Multiple Orgasms, Nonbinary Character, Other, PWP, Romantic Fluff, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, mentions of anal, mentions of pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:22:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24308911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnholyPlumpPrincess/pseuds/UnholyPlumpPrincess
Summary: Many countless sleepless nights made for an insomniac. One who preferred to whittle wood on their balcony and focus on more daunting tasks than the nightmares that would await them for sleep. Bloodhound found solitude and comfort in their own nightly activities, finding they could get more done if they had nothing on their mind.Of course, sleep had been a necessity. They could not go years without sleep, no matter how much they would like to. They find themself more irritable, not quite all there. They’d been doing this since they were a child and the visuals of their uncle behind their eyes became too much that sleep would be plagued. They found that they could get a few winks in midday, but then they’d found themself falling asleep on the dropship, or in the compound’s lounge room.Makoa was...always very kind. His smile and laugh lit up a room and even Bloodhound would admit that they were drawn to the large man. He had the feeling of home surrounding him. Always welcomed anyone with open arms, no stupid questions with him, just a warm being of light with a smile that reached his eyes and a laugh that resounded like beautiful thunder.
Relationships: Makoa Gibraltar/Bloodhound
Comments: 7
Kudos: 50





	Morning Light

Many countless sleepless nights made for an insomniac. One who preferred to whittle wood on their balcony and focus on more daunting tasks than the nightmares that would await them for sleep. Bloodhound found  solitude and comfort in their own nightly activities, finding they could get more done if they had nothing on their mind.

Of course, sleep had been a necessity. They could not go years without sleep, no matter how much they would like to. They find  themself more  irritable , not quite all there. They’d been doing this since they were a child and the visuals of their uncle behind their eyes became too much that sleep would be plagued. They found that they could get a few winks in midday, but then they’d found  themself falling asleep on the dropship, or in the compound’s lounge room.

Makoa was...always very kind. His smile and laugh lit up a room and even Bloodhound would admit that they were drawn to the large man. He had the feeling of home surrounding him. Always welcomed anyone with open arms, no stupid questions with him, just a warm being of light with a smile that reached his eyes and a laugh that resounded like beautiful thunder.

Yes, Bloodhound had been pining, but they didn’t think that casually telling him of their sleep problems would result in anything that he would offer. At first it was just “ Ey , I can sleep  witchya ! Maybe ole’ Gibraltar can scare ‘ em off,  haha !” and it was...too kind of an offer to pass up. He’d taken to sleeping on a chair in their own room, and at first Bloodhound had tried to sleep in their full gear, but he just made it so comfortable that after time small layers got taken off.

At some point, sleeping in the chair became their bed. And then, the bed became their arms. And then it became  Makoa helping them ‘get tired’ at night until they were fisting the sheets and letting out soft sighs that verged into moans.

Now, they watch with keen eyes as the light shines into the room from the morning sun. Filtering through their sheer curtains and onto  Makoa’s warm face, which is turned towards them as he lies on his back. They have their head resting upon his bicep, arms around him and sighing softly at his soft facial expression. Their own long, red curls splayed across the pillow and partially their partner.

Their good eye trails down to eye the bruises on  Makoa’s throat. Bright and beautiful where they bruise his flesh. Lining his collarbone with bite marks over the side of his throat and Bloodhound lets a smirk play on their full lips at the memory, knowing his back is littered just the same. They let the memory filter through their mind of him on all fours, whining, back arched as they sunk their claws into his hips and tugged him back continuously onto their slamming hips.

“So beautiful,” They admire aloud, tracing their fingers over a bruise on his jawline and gliding fingers up to his lips to trace them.

Immediately,  Makoa’s lips flicker up into a lazy smile, his eyes fluttering and a large hand coming up to delicately grab their wrist. He moans sleepily, turning his head to kiss their palm and rolling over so he can wrap his arms around them in a comforting  cocoon . “ Ya ’ getting sappy on me, Hound?” He playfully mumbles, nuzzling the top of their head.

Makoa always felt like the sun against their cold skin. The heat he emitted was always so addicting that they find their taut body at the surprise embrace soon relaxing out so they can curl their arms around him and hum affectionately. “Perhaps...I thought perhaps you were asleep and not eavesdropping on a private moment.” Their voice teases back, kissing at his collarbone where their face is pressed.

A laugh blossoms from his body, shaking their body with his full body laugh. Bloodhound smiles against his skin, feeling as if the very sunshine he emitted was sunk into their own body and would in turn make them warm inside and out.

The sun and the moon in their own respects. How fitting.

“Are you  sore ?” Bloodhound finally manages after  Makoa has settled down. Leaning back from his embrace with much whining from him, they manage to sit up cross legged and rest a hand on his bicep. They trace down adoringly over his side, letting their fingers brush the bruises left on his hip in the shape of their nails. They try not to smirk, proud of their markings.

“Nah, taken worse of a  beatin ’ than  ya plowin ’ me, sweetheart.”  Makoa laughs, resting his head down on the pillow and looking up at them in turn. They aren’t sure what he’s thinking, but when their eyes slide back up to his face, they can’t help the flush that spreads across their cheeks and drop their gaze back down.

It’s too much. Sometimes his intensity of such love is almost too much. How his eyes read how much he loves them without a single word, how soft he looks looking at them now. Bare in the face from their masks and wearing only  a sports bra and sweatpants .  Makoa looks at them like he did the first night he’d been allowed to see them without a mask, that same fascination and burning, red hot adoration.

“You are staring.” They murmur, gently tracing shapes into his hip without thinking so they have a reason not to meet his stare.

“Would say I’m sorry, but I thought  ya were supposed to look at art and not touch?”

Their eyes immediately shoot to his face, their ears burning and watching as he beams just as brightly as the sun he felt like. His dimples crease his cheeks, eyes narrowed and crow’s feet adding more depth to his features. He looks so proud of himself that Bloodhound can’t help the soft laugh that leaves them as they shove his chest playfully, “You are a  **_ fiend _ ** ,  Makoa Gibraltar.”

They aren’t sure when the laughter and playful banter comes to a halt. It’s always a happy blur in the morning with him. But soon they’re on top of him, clothed powerful thighs framing his wide bare hips. One hand  cups his face as they kiss, another pressed to the bed to keep afloat on him. In turn one of his hands rests at their lower back, thumbing the bare flesh above their waistband and his other in their hair.

Their pierced tongue flicks across his lips playfully to make him moan, allowing them to lick into his mouth and sigh at his taste. Immediately his hand tightens in their hair just to make them growl and kiss a little harder, as if they felt the need to be back in control.

Makoa is the first to part, kissing the corner of their mouth, then their cheek, pulling them closer to kiss at their neck and murmur in their ear, “No need to front, baby, I gotcha.” In such a terribly tender, genuine voice that it makes Bloodhound stop baring their teeth. Stop feeling the need to control.

With such ease and practice,  Makoa gently urges them onto their back. They miss the warmth of his body near instantly, but he doesn’t leave them for long. Hovering over them, he kisses their neck, down their collarbones to their bra. He’s so quiet when he asks if he can take it off, but is eager when they verbally agree.

Their back arches when his mouth seals over a pierced nipple.  Makoa keeps himself propped up with his arm, his other hand trailing down their body to between their legs and beginning to firmly rub. It’s lazy, soft strokes, pressing his thumb to the seam of their cunt so they have extra pressure and making them let out a soft, choked sound that they try and swallow.

It’s to make them pliant without the need to have such control. Even Bloodhound knows how he can placate them. With soft motions, methodical kissing and murmurs, pulling from their breast to meet their whimpering mouth to kiss them. He’s so gentle pulling their clothing off and making sure to keep touching. Never leaving them even when they growl faintly when he stops kissing them.

“Shh, shh, shh, baby I gotcha. What’d I tell  ya ?” He keeps murmuring reassurances. Letting his hand slide back between their now bare legs. Bloodhound’s vision is disoriented as they turn their gaze to the ceiling, lashes fluttering. 

“Nnh-” The sound is involuntary that leaves them when two of his fingers slide through their slick. His fingers are so thick when they penetrate their body, making their hips lurch up and their head tossing and turning as he fits his palm against their fat clit to let them rock against him. His fingers curl up in their frontal walls carefully, massaging and making their toes curl as their head tosses back.

“There  ya go, baby, there  ya go. No more tiger left in  ya , just a kitten.”  Makoa murmurs into their temple, pressing a hot kiss there until they get the hint and turn their head back his way to capture his lips.

Soft moans and sighs leave their body as  Makoa works them open. The third finger is a stretch, but they take it well with only a tight sound leaving their throat that is easily swallowed by  Makoa . They’re already close, always embarrassingly  sensitive , something that he notices because his palm stops assisting in rubbing their clit as his fingers just focus on stretching them.

He’s shifted now to sit between their legs and they dare steal a glance.

Makoa is so pretty in the morning light. Warmed and golden with his hair loose and waving around his cheeks. He’s biting his lower lip, his own cheeks flushed and his cock hard and heavy between his legs. Bloodhound’s mouth waters with the want to worship him. Instead they spread their legs wider and let a soft moan of his name leave their lips just to watch him smile brightly and his cock jerking.

So easy to please.

“Please,” Bloodhound finally breathes out, lifting their hips into the small thrusts of his fingers with a soft whimper as their head falls back. “Please-  Makoa , I am close-” They try desperately to warn him, hoping he’d stop and just fuck them already. But like anytime they consider penetration,  Makoa just shushes them and fucks his fingers into them harder.

His other hand now fits their clit between two of his fingers, gently jerking it in time with his fingers and making them squirm. Bloodhound’s body tightens up, hips bucking absentmindedly upwards in time with each of his thrusts. Their fingers dig into the sheets, their soft moans  turning to faint, breathy growls as they get closer.

A snarl rips through their throat as they cum. Their inner walls clench and contract, feeling wetness spill out of them and into  Makoa’s palm and onto the bed. A  squirter \- it used to  embarrass them until  Makoa insisted it was ‘hot’.

They’re whimpering now. Disoriented and needy as their hips roll into his palm where he’s gently rubbing their clit but pulling his fingers out from inside them. ” Makoa -” They sob out, eyes fluttering open and blearily looking up at him with desperation.

“ _ Shit _ .” He hisses out shakily, gently pulling his hand away to wipe his hands off on the sheets they’ll need to wash later. “Hey, hey, what have I told  ya , baby? I’ve  gotchu , I’ve  gotchu .” His voice shakes with need, but he’s placating them again. Stroking over their hips, fitting between their eagerly spread out legs that wind around his waist.

“You want me inside, sweetheart?”  Makoa murmurs affectionately, taking his cock in hand so he can slide it through their wet lower lips. The bulbous head spreads them out already as he slides it through the slickness, watching their hips jerk and their breathing become uneven again. 

“Yes! Yes-  Makoa Gibraltar if you do not  **_ fuck  _ ** me this— nhh !” They start to threaten, feeling the fire to take control blossoming in their stomach. But  Makoa laughs softly at them, gently pushing inside and effectively shutting them up.

He’s proportional, but not overly so. As thick as Bloodhound’s wrist but maybe about seven inches long. With Bloodhound stretched out and loose from  cumming , it makes it easier to take him. They sigh with pleasure as he fills them up, making their toes curl and their head fall back so  Makoa has an excuse to tuck his face into the crook of their neck. Like this he can frame them, his body hiding them from no one but the gods as he  frames their body and stays heart to heart with them.

Makoa is all praise and love as he thrusts his hips. He’s eager, Bloodhound can feel the power in his body as their arms circle around him to hold him tight to their body. His hips snap in shallow thrusts, as if he doesn’t want to leave their body at all. The wet squelching between them and the slap of skin on skin is erotic in itself, the scent surrounding them making Bloodhound dizzy.

When he gets close, he leans back on his knees so he can grab their hips instead. Holding them still as he fucks up into them just to watch their body react, they’re sure. As kind of a man he is, he’s also a bastard. Proven when they let their eyes flutter open halfway, their lips parted to pant and whine as they see him taking in their body with a soft smile despite the evident pleasure across his face.

Bloodhound trembles as they get closer, reaching for him as they rest a hand on his chest just to feel his heart beat. Their nails threaten his flesh once more when one of his hands leaves their hip to rub their clit, his coos  soft of, “There  ya go, beautiful. I’ve gotcha, go ahead an’ cum.”

How could they resist?

They cum with a cry, the hand on  Makoa’s chest retracting to cover their mouth at the pathetic sound. They’re almost frantic as their hips press upwards, their hand moving from their mouth so they can start to babble. Their voice is pleading for him to cum inside, to fill them up, to breed them, their voice tinging on a sob when he swears under his breath.

When  Makoa cums, he’s never as loud as Bloodhound is. He grunts and groans quietly, yanking their body as close as he can with his own body trembling violently. He leans over them now, pulling them up from their lower back to hold them practically in his lap as their weight sinks them down onto him and their arms slink around his neck.

For a few moments they hold each other like that, taking in the morning warmth as Bloodhound noses affectionately at his throat.

“You touched the art.” They murmur, a smile playing on their lips.

They could get used to the way his booming laugh sounded echoing in their room in the morning.

For as long as the gods would allow them to have this moment.


End file.
